Owl Post
by Emily92
Summary: Albus and Minerva find their way to each other through a series of letters. We also learn why Albus likes lemon drops so much. MMAD.


**Author's Notes: **Story takes place during Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone and contains some spoilers for Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.

* * *

**Owl Post**

9/26

Dear Professor McGonagall,

Would you care to join me for a game of chess this evening?

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

9/26

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

I would be delighted to join you in a game of chess, but I am occupied tonight, I need to grade some papers. Could we play tomorrow evening at around seven o'clock?

Very Cordially Yours,

Minerva McGonagall

9/26

Dear Professor McGonagall,

Seven o'clock it is – my office or yours?

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

9/26

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

Your office, if that is convenient.

Very Cordially Yours,

Minerva McGonagall

9/27

Dear Professor McGonagall,

You play an excellent game of chess; it is not often that I am beaten in the game. Are we still on for tonight? Your office?

Ah, it seems that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have been fighting again. I never thought I would see the day when Hogwarts saw greater enemies that James Potter and Severus Snape, but those two seem to have proved me wrong.

Sincerely,

Albus

9/27

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

Yes, tonight in my office.

Potter and Malfoy had a great argument in my class today; I had no choice but to give them detention. However, we should not exchange petty gossip about students this way – it is most unprofessional.

Very Cordially Yours,

Minerva McGonagall

9/28

Dear Minerva,

Congratulations on your win last night. I am just confirming that we will play chess tonight at eight o'clock in my office in order to end your winning streak.

I do apologize about my last letter; I had no intentions of being unprofessional.

Sincerely,

Albus

9/28

Dear Albus,

Please do not think anything more of it, I overreacted.

You speak as though I have intentions of letting you win – I believe you are wrong there, Albus.

Cordially,

Minerva

10/2

Dear Minerva,

Excellent game the other day, you've beaten me once again. Would you like to play again this Friday? My office?

I must get to Hogsmeade soon; it seems as if I am out of lemon drops.

Sincerely,

Albus

10/2

Dear Albus,

I would love to play chess with you this Friday.

I will never understand your fascination with lemon drops.

Cordially,

Minerva

10/6

Dear Minerva,

Wonderful game last night, you played superbly. If you had not captured both of my knights I think I would have had some chance of winning, but, no hard feelings.

Would you like to accompany me to Hogsmeade on the tenth of this month? I still need to get more lemon drops, as well as a few other things.

Sincerely,

Albus

10/7

Dear Albus,

Thank you, you played very well yourself. I would like very much to go with you to Hogsmeade, please try and make me understand why it is that you like lemon drops so much.

Sincerely,

Minerva

10/7

Dear Minerva,

Excellent, if it is convenient could you please meet me in my office at around eleven o'clock?

I will try my best to make you understand about the lemon drops.

Sincerely,

Albus

10/11

Dear Minerva,

I am very sorry about what happened in Hogsmeade yesterday. I meant not to offend you.

Sincerely,

Albus

10/15

Dear Albus,

I apologize about Hogsmeade, I did overreact. Your kiss was very unexpected, but not entirely unwelcome. I was scared and didn't know how to react, so I ran away. Now I realize that was the most unintelligent thing I could have ever done. I'm sorry for leaving you there.

Could you come to my office tonight? There are things I need to tell you that simply cannot be said in a letter. Also, a game of chess would not be at all undesirable.

Yours,

Minerva

10/16

My dear Minerva,

Last night was incredible. I, too, have loved you for a long time. You are the light of my life, dear Tabby.

Love,

Albus

PS: I am enclosing some roses for you.

PSS: Do you understand about the lemon drops now?

10/17

Dear Albus,

Thank you for the flowers and your kind letter. Yes, I do understand about the lemon drops now.

Love,

Minerva

11/1

My dear Minerva,

I am sorry it has taken me so long to reply to your letter, there is ministry business and, as you know, I had to go there. I hope I will be back soon. I would have much preferred to stay here at Hogwarts with you and the students.

I am simply delighted that you understand about the lemon drops. It is like being connected to the muggle world, eating their sweets. And they taste simply delicious!

I miss you.

Love,

Albus

11/5

Dear Albus,

I, too, wish that you were not always needed at the ministry. However, it does not surprise me that they are always in need of you – my dear Albus, you are brilliant. I have also been very busy recently – correcting essays, head of house duties, and helping students study for their OWLs. Filius and I are trying to discover how the troll got into the dungeons on Halloween. When these eventful times pass, we will be able to once again spend our evenings together.

I miss you too.

Love,

Minerva

11/8

Dear Minerva,

You flatter me – it was lucky I was alone while reading your letter; I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new ear muffs. How are things at Hogwarts? I also wondered how the troll could have gotten in on Halloween.

Things are very busy here at the ministry. Fudge is always in need of constant reassurance that the contents of the third floor corridor are safe. I believe that I will be able to return to Hogwarts soon.

Love,

Albus

11/9

Dear Albus,

Do you still have those ear muffs?

Hogwarts is as normal is it can be without you. Professor Snape injured his leg, though I am not sure how. I saw him limping as he was entering the Great Hall for breakfast.

The Weasley twins tried to send a Hogwarts toilet seat to their younger sister. Gryffindor won yesterday's quidich match! Potter is an excellent seeker, just like his father was.

I am so happy that you will be able to return to Hogwarts soon – do you know when? Things here are simply not the same without you.

Love,

Minerva

11/12

My dear Minerva,

I am returning to Hogwarts today, as soon as I finish this letter. It is possible that I might even arrive there before this letter does.

Please give my condolences to Severus. Excellent about the quidich match! It sounds as if Harry Potter has real potential as a seeker.

I wonder, did Fred and George succeed in sending their sister the toilet seat?

I cannot wait to see you.

Love,

Albus

11/13

Dear Albus,

It is wonderful to have you back here.

Love,

Minerva

11/13

Dear Minerva,

It is wonderful to be back here. Oh Merlin, I missed you so much!

See you this evening, love.

- Albus

11/16

Dear Minerva,

You were not at dinner tonight. I missed you there, as did Rubeus, Poppy, and Filius. Is everything alright?

I love you,

Albus

11/16

Dear Albus,

How do you feel about children?

Yours,

Minerva

11/16

My dear Minerva,

I love children, that is part of the reason why I became a teacher. However, I sense that there is more to your question than meets the eye...

I will meet you in your office in five minutes.

I love you,

Albus

11/18

Dear Albus,

I saw Poppy this morning; our baby will be born in June of next year.

Oh Albus, a baby! It is wonderful, but so hard to believe.

Love,

Minerva

PS: You never did tell me if you still had those earmuffs.

11/18

My dear Minerva,

Yes, it is wonderful, amazing, actually. I love you. I love our baby. I love _us_.

Love,

Albus

PS: Yes, I still do have the earmuffs. Perhaps I will wear them this Christmas.

11/22

My dear Minerva,

You were so worried the other night – I hate to see you so upset.

True, we have only been together for little more than a month, but we have known each other much, much longer than that. I have known you since you were eleven; loved you since you were sixteen. And I would never leave you, Minerva – _never_. That I swear. I love you, and cannot imagine life without you.

Yes, Voldemort –darling, fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself- may rise to power in the future, but I would die before I let him harm you or our baby. There are fidelius charms, dissolution spells, and many other ways to keep safe.

Please don't worry so much – it isn't good for you or the baby.

I love you both,

Albus

11/23

Dear Albus,

Thank you. Your letter reassured me of so many things. It's just that, sometimes I forget. I forget you've known me since I was eleven and that there are fidelius charms and dissolution spells. It is so easy for me to forget, Albus.

I feel like I am worrying too much. After all, there is no concrete evidence that You Know Who – oh, alright, _Voldemort _is on the rise. It has been ten years since he was in power.

I need to end this letter now because I have a class with the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff sixth years. I will see you later.

Love from,

Minerva and the baby

11/25

My dear Minerva,

Care to join me in a game of chess this evening? My office?

Love,

Albus

11/25

Dear Albus,

Yes, I'd love to. Nine o'clock?

Love,

Minerva

11/26

My dear Minerva,

Wonderful game last night.

Love,

Albus

11/26

Dear Albus,

You only say that because you won.

Love,

Minerva

11/26

My dear Minerva,

I might've won, but you played wonderfully. I'm sorry that I have to leave for the ministry again – I should be back before Christmas, but I will be there longer than last time. I wanted to tell you that in person, rather than a letter, and I was glad for last night.

I wish you could come with me, I hate being away from you or the baby. I recently told you not to worry so much, but I believe I am making a bad habit of it myself.

I love you both,

Albus

11/27

Dear Albus,

You once told me not to worry so much, so I will tell you the same thing: Please do not worry so much about me. I will be fine, and Poppy will be here if I need anything.

Will you floo me when you get there?

Love,

Minerva

11/30

Dear Minerva,

It was wonderful to talk to you last night, even if it was just by floo. How are you feeling?

Cornelius has a number of assignments for me to work on. He is also still worrying about the contents of the third floor corridor.

Kingsley Shacklebolt and I play chess every other night. He is a good opponent, but I would much rather be playing with you.

Love, Albus

12/6

My dear Minerva,

Is everything alright? You didn't reply to my last letter.

I miss you so much. How are things at Hogwarts? How have you been feeling?

Played chess with Kingsley Shacklebolt again the other night, he won. We are tied for wins – I have won six times, and so has he. I enjoy playing chess with him. He, however, does not share my love of lemon drops.

Please let me know how you are doing.

Love,

Albus

12/8

Albus,

No, I am _not _alright.

Did you ever plan on telling me that you and Grindelwald used to be the best of friends? Or did you mean for me to find out the way I did –falling in your office near your pensieve and being plunged into your memories? How could you have been friends with him, Albus? He killed my parents!

What else have you kept from me?

- Minerva

12/9

Dear Minerva,

I am so, so sorry you had to find out that way. I always knew that I needed to tell you, but I was scared. Yes, I know that is the worst excuse ever, but it is the truth. I was scared over how you would react; that you would be (rightly) angry with me.

When we were adolescents, Grindelwald and I had a goal of establishing a new world where wizards ruled over muggles. We also wanted to seek out the three deathly halllows – I am sure you are quite familiar with the deathly hallows, darling Minerva. However, my younger brother, Aberforth, much more sensible than me at the time, disagreed with these plans because he feared that my possetion of the deathly hallows would lead to the abandonment of my sister, Ariana. This led to a battle between Grindelwald, Aberforth, and I; my sister Ariana was ineverdently killed by one of us. After that, I severed all ties with Grindelwald. You asked what else had I not told you. Minerva, that is everything; I swear.

I did not tell you this because I knew you would be angry. I was afraid that you would leave, and Minerva, I cannot bear to be without you. I love you. I know you will be very angry about all of this, but I love you.

You said you fell – are you hurt? Is the baby alright?

I am going to talk to Cornelius as soon as I send this later and tell him I need to get back to Hogwarts.

Love,

Albus

12/10

Dear Albus,  
Talking to Cornelius would be unnecessary as Hogwarts is managing rather nicely without you, and frankly I have no desire to see you right now. I love you, Albus, but I can't see you right now.

Cordially,

Minerva

12/11

Albus,

No, you need not tell Cornelius that you can return to the Ministry – you are already here at Hogwarts, so there's no point in you leaving.

The baby is perfectly fine; I was not seriously injured during my fall.

- Minerva

12/13

Dear Minerva,

Your eyes were red during breakfast – you've been crying. If you don't want to talk to me about all of this, do you think you could talk to Filius or Poppy?

I love you and the baby,

Albus

12/14

Dear Albus,

Thank you for being their last night. I am sorry that I've been so harsh with you recently. It was just so hard to believe that you were friends with him...it didn't seem like you, and I panicked. I was scared, thinking that I thought I knew you (now I realize that I _do_ know you), and it seemed so unlike you to want to rule over the muggles. I now realized that that was long ago.

And Albus, _you _didn't kill me parents...he _did_. I've come to reason with that, and I am not longer angry.

I love you,

Minerva

12/15

My dear Minerva,

Thank you for being understanding about this. And yes, Minerva, love, you_ do_ know me. I'm glad I was able to be there for you last night.

I regret making the plans to rule over the muggle world with Grindelwald. I was young and ambitious, and have since realized that power gets to my head. That is one of the reasons that I do not run for minister of magic.

I lost my parents and I lost my sister, I was afraid of loosing you, too. That it why I did not tell you all of this.

How are you feeling this morning? And, how is the baby?

Love,

Albus

12/15

Dear Albus,

I am fine this morning although I am a bit tired. The baby is fine; I saw Poppy for a check up earlier this week.

Please don't be afraid of loosing me, love. I would never leave you, I swear.

Love,

Minerva

PS: Enclosed is the list of students who are staying at Hogwarts for the Christmas Holidays.

12/17

My dear Minerva,

Can you believe that it is almost Christmas? It is my favorite time of the year – such a jolly season it is. Ah, I do believe I saw the slightest bit of snow outside. The students will be delighted.

Are we still on for chess this evening? Eight o'clock?

Love,

Albus

12/17

Dear Albus,

Yes, chess at eight in your office. I am looking forward to it – it has been such a busy week.

Love,

Minerva

12/18

My dear Minerva,

Wonderful game last night, I always love playing chess with you.

Darling, at two months I think our little one is beginning to show; last night I noticed a slight but definite curve towards your stomach.

I love you,

Albus

12/26

Dear Albus,

Albus, this was the best Christmas ever. I loved your gift – I can't believe I am going to be Mrs. Dumbledore. I cannot wait for the New Year; our wedding, the baby – it will be wonderful. If I were to look in the Mirror of Erised – by the way, Albus, I made a point of getting you socks – I believe that I would see my reflection staring back at me. This is the happiest I have ever been.

I love you,

Minerva


End file.
